Native Voyage
by snowfox2
Summary: When a young native from Skull Island sneaks aboard the ship, her life changes forever. Aboard a ship with things that seem unworldly to her. She might just survive with the help of a fellow stowaway named Jimmy and a Captain with a keen eye for talent
1. Curiosity just might kill the native

((Author Note: Change of Point of View. This was original written in first person. It wasn't working out as well as I liked. I changed the point of view to make the story flow better. If you've been reading it before now, don't worry. I changed a little, but most the detials are still the same. No need to reread it unless you just dieing too.))

It was dark the day they came and even darker the night of the sacrifice. The monsters that had come to the island, the white ghosts needed to be scared away. They had entered the burial ground, the holy earth no creature should walk on. They had touched the dead, angered the spirits. The girl walking among the stones had noticed them. She'd gone over to them, ready to protect the old that lived close by. She was brave and strong.

The girl went over and didn't even flinch when the men saw her. They had spoken to the young girl in a tongue the child didn't know. They gave her something that, in her small mind, might have been poison. They called it "chocolate" over and over again. She wondered if that was the white word for poison.

The girl would not eat it as they were motioning for her two. A man that had grown the wrong way, to the side instead of up, had even touched her.

Three strikes against them: they walked on the forbidden ground, disturbed the dead and touched a pure Matika. Only Kong is to touch a Matika. They are virgins and sacrifices in time of need to Kong. Men do not touch the Matika on penalty of death. Only then, did all the soldiers come out and attack, only then did they kill the White monsters.

Then the true powers of the White Monsters were seen. They had sticks with fire. They were much like poison dark guns only louder and more powerful. Fifteen of her people were killed. In the middle of this, her grandmother noticed something. They had only one female. What kind of a silly people has only one female? Whom will the other males mate with to make children? How will they have grandchildren?

The smartest man in the tribe came up with the idea to kidnap the female and offer her to Kong. They would have to go back for another or their kind would die out. The warriors went to get her. They went to the floating log that the White monsters came in.

They came back with the precious female. "The priestess will be putting her on the service block any moment," one of the shamans told the younger members of the tribe. They all sat around a fire watching as the dramatic man retold the tale of how they had found the new comers.

One girl in particular watched and listened closer than all the others. This was the third time she had heard the same tale, only with new, improved details. After hearing the story she raced up to the top of one the towers. A few men were standing in front of her making it hard to see, but she could hear very well.

It wasn't the most comfortable of places to be. The ceremonial necklace of bone and the stones were cold against the white woman's neck and poking her in places. She could not breathe too deeply without being stabbed. The people around her were pushing it into her, making the pain worse.

The priestesses below were tying the female up. She sounded so scared, so small down there. Didn't she know better? No one screamed on the island, besides those who wished to die; even babies were kept silent from the day they were born. This Ghost Woman was making a horrible, loud scream; Kong would come for her soon. A snapping of twigs in the distance pronounced that the time had come. Kong would not be far.

The trees weren't moving yet, but they would. A smile crossed the native girl's lips as she waited. The woman would go to his home and he would do what he did with his women. No one was sure what happened after a Matika left, just that the girl didn't come back. She heard a loud unified gasp and the suddenly silence as he walked up to the offering. The woman made the horrifying scream again. Did she think that it would save her? A sound cannot save you.

Suddenly a push came from behind the girl in the crowd. Everyone was rushing forward for some unknown reason. She ducked to the edge, out of the way. She didn't know what was going on, but the stampede of feet and bodies told her it was bad. As the crowd got thin, she saw something white in the distance. The person was moving with a stick in hand. The white monsters had come back to get their female.

It didn't take more then a moment to for her feet were swift and sure. She saw her sister on the ground, looking confused, and picked her up then kept going. Even on the slippery rocks, she did not lose her footing. She kept going faster and faster, away from the sounds of fighting. She hid inside one of the main caves, deep away from the monsters and the men. Two other girls and their smallest sister came in to hide. Still many men and women were out there being attacked by the intruders. She wanted to go help, but her sister's strong hand told her she could not go. Her sister was shaking with fear, so she held her. She kept her close for a long time as she listened.

Finally, there was silence outside of the cave, a long silence that told her the danger was gone. She got up, leaving her sister. She needed to go survey the area. She found the entrance of the gate overridden by the trespassers and their fire sticks. They were going into the forest one by one, then others going back to the boat. She stayed back behind a tree and no one saw her there. There were at least 30 men walking through the forest. One of them had dark skin, like her own. He was speaking with a younger one about something.

"You can't come," the black one told the younger. "But I want to help," the boy insisted.

"Go back to the ship," the dark one said walking away, a very disappointed look on his face.

She did not know why, but the idea that they had family groups made her smile. Perhaps they were not monsters after all.

She noticed five of her brethren doing the same thing. 'Are the White Ghosts really so blind that they do not see us?' she asked herself. None of the monsters noticed her so she kept moving. She moved up to the spot she had held the night before and watched them. Surely, they did not care so much for one female that they would go into the world of the monsters for it! She shook her head and went back down to the seashore.

In this world, she knew one female was never to be saved. If they were not strong enough to survive on their own, they did not live. Was this wrong? Perhaps the White Monsters cared so much for their female because she was the only one. Perhaps she was a Matika or shaman, someone very important--even so, why risk all your men for one female? It didn't seem right. She turned, decided it was safer to stop her thinking: thinking was dangerous on the island.

She went about her chores. She collected flowers for dinner and hunted down a rat with her clan mates. They ate, yet everything felt different for her. She was curious. At the corner of her mind was the ship that she had not been allowed to enter. She wanted to see it. Part of her wished to know how they had gotten to the island, and how you got away.

The warrior that went to the ship spoke of a great substance that was hard like a rock yet floated like wood. He spoke of smoke coming out of the top yet nothing was on fire. The ghost men were smart, in some ways. Still they were foolish enough to go into the forbidden forest of monsters. 'Perhaps they will all die in there and we will have a chance to look through the ship,' she thought. She'd enjoy that.

For the moment, at least half of the men were still onboard. They were protecting the ship. At least the men were not dumb in all ways. They knew to protect what mattered to them. She watched the ship like a hawk. She wished to see it more than anything. Her sharp eyes caught a glimpse of something white going towards it. The ship had landed only one sun ago, yet it seemed it would leave.

The man was alone, the others must have died. She rejoiced in that news and hoped the rest would leave soon with their tempting devices. Although part of her wished the young boy and dark man hadn't been eaten by monsters.

Later while she was on watch duty over the ship, the men came back out. They had the first man that had come back, and the rest of the ship fallowed him. They were leaving the ship unguarded. Again they did this all of this for a female. They were not the smart people she had assumed they were. After the men were gone, she hit the rocks to tell the others danger was gone. She wanted to know what the ship was. She wanted to know what it looked like inside, how it felt--everything about it.

She waited until the sun was high in the sky. They had not come back and it was starting to look as if the last of them would not come back at all. Her curiosity got the better of her: if she didn't go now she'd go mad. She jumped into the water and swam the length over. She'd been swimming the channels since she was twelve and knew them well. She made her way over to the ship, then got up on a rock a few feet away.

Patience was key in anything one did, though this day she had none. She wanted to know what this ship was. What these people were doing, where they were going, everything that made these people do what they did. These were the first people to step foot on the island besides her own in a very long time. Surely, they could take the time to get to know about them, even if they were dead.

Finally, the sun dried her wet skin and she walked onto the ship. The side closest to the rock was in shadow hiding her quite easily, making it easy for her to move onboard. The sides were very odd. They were cold like rock, hard like rock, yet floated. The ground was trees but it wasn't now trees naturally grew. She smelled the scent of unwashed bodies and fires all around her.

Someone was coming up the side, a very fat man with a limp. She did not know what he was doing, but it didn't look good. He was taking apart his pants. There was a loud "zzz" sounds then he turned. His head started to move so she hid. A trunk was near by, like the trunk of a tree only with vines coming out of the sides. She stayed behind the trunk of wood listening closely. She heard water-hitting water and realized he was releasing waste into the ocean; such was an act that would upset the gods of the sea, and the monsters of it, too. The White Monsters didn't respect anything.

A sense of danger was something she was born used to. The world for her was danger; to not be on one's toes all the time was suicide.

The moment she heard him stop and put his pants back together, she held her breath. Would he come her way? He didn't and she was in the clear once again. She went inside what looked like a cave. The rock that was in front of it was light yet attached to it. She walked inside of the very enclosed cave and smiled. They knew what a cave was. That was good. She walked by light put into see-through rocks. All right, that was odder then she'd liked to see.

She heard another man coming inside. She quickly raced down. She found stairs and went down them. The man fallowed. She kept going and going. The stairs went down three flights then suddenly she was in a place of iron.

The man still came. She went faster then got into some of the gates. She hid in the darkness of one and waited. The man walked in and stood looking around. He stepped without looking. He was clumsy when he stepped and didn't see it. He put his oddly shaped foot into something foul smelling, an animal dropping of some kind. Some kind of dropping that she didn't know.

She was worried. She'd learn long ago not knowing an animal could get you killed. She watched him closely as he went over to the other cage and stepped inside. He put something under his arm, some kind of twisted metal that made a constant tapping sound as he carried it away. She took a deep breath, smelled something odd on the air. She turned around to see some bottles with scribbles on them. She bent down, smelling them closely.

She picked it up putting it closer to her face and smelled. Suddenly she felt dizzy; her body was tired. She put the bottle down and walked out of the cage. What had she done to the gods to make them make her sleepy now? She stumbled her way to the wall. Perhaps she could get out before she passed out. No, there was no way. She would never be able to swim home. She made her way over to a smaller cage. Carefully she put herself in there using all the energy she had left. Her eyes slide closed as she prayed to Kong for forgiveness and protection.

((Author Note: I hope you enjoy this. I'm having a lot of fun writing it so far. It's a little hard for me. I'm not used to making a story so full of action. Normally, I use a lot more speaking from the characters. Still I am doing my best and trying to keep up the good work.))


	2. Waking up in a Strang New World

((Author Note: The updated chapter two. I want to thank my lovely beta reader for helping me fix the mistakes. This chapter wasn't as hard for me as I thought it might be. The ending was the hardest part in fact.)) 

She opened her eyes opened slowly. The darkness in the room was untouched by light. If she was in the caves she would have smelled bodies, food, and leaves, but here the air smelled of something else. It was dusty. She sat up slowly her aching joints denying her swiftness. She stretched trying to get as limber and as strong as fast as she could. Her mind slowly remembered the events that led to the sudden sleeping spell. Most likely, the heavy round things in the other cage had poisoned her.

The ground under her feet was rocking, making it hard to stand up, yet she did. A sudden jerk of the boat and she fell into the hard bars. Her hand caught her body weight just before her head hit. She stood still waiting for her eyes to adjust fully, which they did. She looked around the dark space and saw nothing she understood. Huge cages made out of a strong rock. The sides of the bars were smooth like rocks beaten down for generations by waves.

'What could these people do to make the rocks so smooth?' she wondered.

She shook her head to clear her mind. Thinking was deadly. She made her way out of the opening of the cage. She kept her body pushed to wall to keep her out of sight. From what she remembered, there were five or six men aboard. The others had died on the island saving the female.

After she made her way up the stairs she knew how wrong that number was. The sounds of at least a dozen feet were in the room above. Her eyes trailed to the ceiling and she gulped. She had to get off the ship, and quickly. She was trespassing and would most likely be killed on sight--that was, if they could find her.

She made her way up to the top of the cave openings seeing no one, until a man came down the way. He was tall, with a long nose, and dark hair that hung in his eyes. He was carrying the metal contraption that made the "tapping" noise. She moved into one of the hollow of the wall.

"Damn seaman. Can't keep their hands off my stuff. After all I've been though, I shouldn't have to waste my time chasing down my own typewriter," the man muttered to himself as he walked by her.

She waited until he was safely behind a rock in a new cave. Then the girl started to move again. It was an easy, quick travel until she found the rock closing

Someone had moved some kind of the smooth rocks in front of the cave opening. She pushed on it, yet it did not budge. Panic spread through her body as she tried to force it open. What was this? Surely, the man with the nose had come down this hall. Did the white monsters have powers that let them move through rocks?

There was a voice outside and she backed up into the darkness that had kept her safe before.

The bit of the door that wasn't smooth moved though no hand touched it. She held in a sound of surprised and watched with ready eyes. The door opened with a hand on the other side. It looked identical with some kind of handle on it. Perhaps that how they opened it.

The man had a small bit of hair that had gotten confused and grown on his face. It then had stopped growing, and stood very short. His eyes through were what drew her to him. The eyes were blue like the sea. Was he a water spirit? A god? No, he was one of the monsters or men. She was no longer sure what they were.

"I know the boat is weighed down. If I didn't, I wouldn't be much of a captain, would I? We'll keep the ship afloat if it kills us," the man said to the one behind him. He sounded stern although yet she didn't know what he was saying. He closed the door and sighed. "I should never have agreed to this," he said to himself. He walked down the hall and away leaving her to wonder how the door worked.

She waited until the room had been silent for a while then moved to the door. She put her hand on the handle and pushed on it. It went down without a fight. She pulled the handle to herself and the door opened. She was not sure why it worked, but that wasn't important. It worked and right then that's all she needed to know. She poked her head out the door to see if anyone was around. She took a moment to make sure she was alone, and then raced off. She jumped over the edge and into the water, diving deep. She swam for at least two minutes before she realized she had no idea where she was going.

The sky was clear and the fog was completely gone, yet she saw no land. Her island was not in sight. Nothing she knew was. The boat had taken her out be on the rocks, beyond the fog--everything she knew was gone. She floated there for a moment and the current took her back towards the ship. She saw it in the distance and swam over. She grabbed onto one of the ropes hanging off the boat and waited unsure of what fate wished her to do.

She climbed back up after she knew she was dry. It took only a second for her to look over the railing and realize the boat was alive with activity. There were more then a dozen men running around, working and talking. She'd never seen such a sight. White men with light hair moving together like a dance. They were pulling ropes, speaking loudly and using tools of which she had no name for. They were pushing a stick across the floor with something white on the end. It looked wet. Another man was whipping a foamy cloth across some see-through rocks. None of it made sense to the primitive girl.

Her body took control as her mind was distracted. She watched for an opening thence jumped on deck. She raced towards the caves when to her chagrin her feet fell from under her. The wood under her feet had been wet. She hit the floor like a falling tree limb, loud and hard. She got up feeling a bit of pain in her ankle. It wasn't bad that bad, though: she could still run.

She swiftly realized she'd need to. Three of the men had heard her fall and were staring at her. She stood in the ready to pouncing position, her legs slightly bent and her arms open wide as if ready to attack. The door to the caves stood open and running was the only chance she had. The caves were the only safe place that she could think of. She ran there and kept going.

She ran right into the man with the big nose. His eyes went huge and he grabbed her. She tried to wiggle out and hit at him. She roared, trying to scare him. Her hands gripped at his hair pulling. She didn't want to hurt him too badly. It was bad luck to hurt a human.

"Captain! Captain! Native!" one of the men yelled outside. She didn't know what the words meant but she got the meaning: it was a call of warning.

She tried to get away from the man with the big nose before the thing they were calling came. She couldn't do that without hurting him. Finally, out of desperation she kicked him in the gut. It knocked the wind out of him and he doubled over, letting her go. She jumped back, then over the top of him. Quickly she raced down the hall until she saw the most heart-breaking sight she had ever known. A wall stood between freedom and her. She banged her fists on the wall as hard as she could.

Hands slipped around her from behind and pulled her to a flat chest. Her eyes went huge and she struggled again.

"Rope…Rope," came the deep voice. She tried to bite at him. He had her arms skillfully behind her back. Finally, she got loose by kicking the wall and pushed him back into the men.

She got her footing then started running. Then suddenly the oddest sight she could have imagined was before. The female was staring at her. She had been sacrificed. No one came back from Kong. Kong would be angry and take it out on her people.

She attacked the woman with the purpose of taking her back. She had to go back for the sake of the village, for all their lives. Suddenly all the males were on top of the girl holding her down with just enough strength to do so. It suddenly dawned on her how weak these men were. How did they shimmy up trees with the thin arms they were grabbing her with? Their legs, too, were thin compared to those of the healthy youths she was used to.

She roared like a monster, trying to swing them off. She screamed, noticing some back up. They were skittish of her. She was only human. What did they have to fear from something so small?

A man jumped on her back. She got the chance to look at him for only a moment. Those shinning, amazing eyes hit hers and she knew she was captured.

"Captain…what are we going to do with it?" a man close by said loudly. Her face was to the ground so she couldn't see the face. The man put something around her wrist, something like rope only smoother and made out of something more cloth like then vines. He put them on her feet, as well, in a way to keep her down. He got off her back and stood watching. He was waiting for her to struggle. When she didn't he pulled her up by her shoulder. His hands were suddenly gentle as if he was willing to try to trust her.

She'd never been a captive before, but she knew how other tribes treated people they captured. Rape, abuse, mutilation, and death were all that she had to look for. She had been caught on their boat and she would now die.

"Lookie, lookie, lookie. I can see it now up in lights besides the Kong sign. 'Wild girl, survivor of Skull Island! See the primitive human'," the fat one said loudly. He reminded her of a pig although a hundred times smaller. He got close to her making her tense. She snapped her jaws at him like a giant meat-eater and growled in her saber tooth impression.

His hand still went to her hair picking it up and smelling. She roared at this intrusion and pulled backed hitting the captain in the jaw. He dropped her binds. She jumped up, but like a frog she feel back down to the floor. She wiggled like a fish trying to get away as the fat man came over.

"Leave her alone. You've got your show. Let her be!" the female yelled at him as she pushed him away. The woman bent down by the primitive's head. Ann took her head in her hands. She forced to her to look up. She stared at the girl waiting. Obviously, she was taking pity on her. Was that was she had been talking to the other man about? She said her last prayers silently in her head. She waited for the sound of the snap of her neck as she is given death. When it didn't come, she stared at the woman's eyes.

She saw a deep sadness in her and was confused. This was too much pity. Surely she wasn't about to be kind to her! Who was this creature that had escaped Kong himself?

She spoke to her telling her to go back to Kong or he would come and killed her. She told her over and over and all she did was staring. She no more understood her words then she did hers. She went silent knowing nothing she said got through which upset her greatly.

The kind female was in danger, more than she understood. Perhaps, they were to far from the island for Kong's powerful hand to reach her. Still she could smell him on her. Smell him so strongly it scared her a bit. It felt like he was coming from behind her.

She snapped her head around and saw the man with the misshapen nose. She sniffed him. He too smelt of Kong. She watched him, confused. Was he also a great one? She didn't understand any of this. She kept her head down for the time and her nails pushed up like a wild cat trapped in a spiders nest.

The round one was gone, she noticed, as were many of the men. One stooped down by her and looked. He had on some kind of see through glass over his eyes. What good was having rock on your eyes? Perhaps it helped him keep his nose down. The image of a nose flying up and showing all the flesh underneath made her insides shiver. The white monsters were still unknown to her; she didn't know what the same was and what was different.

"What are we going to do with her, Captain?" the one with the glasses asked.

The tall one who she was coming to realize was called 'captain' shook his head as if in answer. To what only the whites knew.

"Put her back in a cage under deck, feed her…," he said looking at her as if confused on how to kill her.

"You can't. That's horrible," the woman yelled, annoyed.

"She's human not a beast."

"Exactly. I don't wanna risk her coming and slitting our throats in the middle of the night," Captain said.

He came over slowly, with a little more rope in his hand. She went stiff trying to back away before he got too close. He put a knot in the rope, making it a lasso. He swung it a few times then tossed it at her. It landed right on and she struggled against it. It pulled tighter the more she struggled. He yanked her forward like a slave and pulled her into the darkness ahead. He pulled her back down a path she already knew. They were going back down to the cages. Not unexpected: surely they didn't want her running around the ship. It'd be much to dangerous. He shoved her inside of the cage and locked the door. He started talking in a very soft voice.

"Nothing against you, but until you get used to us and us to you, you're staying in here. I'll send someone down here with food and water. Not that you understand a word I'm saying, but I wanted to tell you no one sails on the ship free. If you plan to stay, you had better learn to make your keep. That is, if we can teach you how to talk and civilized stuff," he said with a smile rattling the cage a bit.

She didn't know why but as he, left she felt a smile on her lips. His voice had been soothing yet in control. Much like her Shaman, the leader of the tribes. She didn't want to be here. Moreover, they obviously didn't want her here, but for now, they were both stuck with one another. She might as well get used to it.

((Author Note:Chapter two isfinished and complete! Looking forward for more? I hope you are!Writing for chapter three is in the opening stages. Please keep reading.))


End file.
